Mobile applications that run on smart phones, tablets, and other such mobile devices can present a significant drain on battery life of the device, particularly when the mobile applications are constantly running in the background and/or accessing communications resources, such as a Wi-Fi or cellular network transceiver. With the ubiquity and ever-increasing number of such mobile applications, it is desirable to provide ways to preserve or extend mobile device battery life in order to maximize the usefulness of a mobile device.
Previous solutions allow a user to manage battery life of a mobile device by manually disabling or limiting functionalities of a mobile application running on a mobile device. Other solutions allow a user to track which mobile applications or device features drain the most battery life so that a user may selectively disable the mobile application/feature when the battery is low. Further, many mobile devices have a “power save” mode that when selected, can turn off selected features and applications that tend to drain the battery of the device.
While these solutions may be somewhat useful in extending a mobile device's battery life, they are also limited in that they often require the user to actively monitor remaining battery life and proactively take steps to limit battery usage. Further, by entirely disabling features and applications, the utility and functionality of the mobile device may be greatly limited. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a way to passively reduce unnecessary drain on the battery life of a mobile device that only deactivates features or applications of the mobile device when they are not being used.